


Marisa in a Fortress Besieged

by PMoriya_Hartmann



Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [4]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, F/F, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMoriya_Hartmann/pseuds/PMoriya_Hartmann
Summary: “I hope your life could be like those balloon flowers… warm and brave, proud and forceful.” The Madame was caressing Marisa’s blonde hair.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649701





	Marisa in a Fortress Besieged

“You gotta be so brave for sneak out from our house at night!”

“You didn’t tell us for you are out so reckless…”

“How dare you! If you were eaten by those strange creatures… you are killing us!”

“La, la la…” One morning, Marisa was chanting when she’s outside the human community, picking mushroom in the trail inside the woods. She picked those things for her mother’s experiments. Suddenly a cold breeze passed by and scared her. She turned around and saw nothing, but still found herself uncomfortable. She turned herself again and this time the scene scared her to death, even her legs were powerless and she fell to the ground. There is a huge monster with horror appearance, long beard and red skin. She was panicked and reeled off her wooden magical wand: “ _Expelliarmus_!” A laser came out from her wand, but the laser bounced back from the horrible creature and flipped her wand away. “Who… who the hell are you?” said Marisa in a terrified voice.

“Me? It’s not important for you to know who I am. But my nose have felt a delicious smell of a kid.” said the creature, “Kids always tasted yummy…”

“Oh, God,” Marisa cried, “HELP!!!!!!SOMEONE IS IN DANGER!!!HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!”

Then another light appeared suddenly, and the creature was dead when Marisa figured out what happened. The Shrine Maiden of Hakurei stood there.

“The epoch of you creatures could eat human beings had passed away. Eating child is a more serious crime!” said the maiden, “Are you fine, Marisa?”

“Yeah… I’m fine.” Since then, Marisa had an admiration towards the Hakurei family.

“Marie.”

“What’s up, Papa?” The Kirisames were having their lunch.

“You are not small, aren’t you?” It’s not false for that Marisa would be 11 years old two month later.

“Do you have a boy you like?”

“Huh?”

“Darling, it’s too early to mention this to her…” The Madame interrupted her husband.

“It’s not early anymore!” said the Monsieur loudly, “It’s time for us to find a son-in-law.”

“What are you talking about, Papa?” Marisa said with astonishment.

“Marisa, you are not a small little girl anymore.” Said the Monsieur, “You can’t playing like the past anymore. You have to think about the future of our family that is someday you would be in charge of this house.”

“Dear, Marisa is too small. Remember us? When you met me, I was 16 and you were 19…”

“Oh, come on,” said the Monsieur, “She would be a woman and not a little girl soon! She’s not a child anymore! Marisa, you gotta consider this issue like do you have a boy you like. If you got an answer that just tell Papa, okay?”

“O…Okay.” Marisa got back to her room and read books. She was reading _Romeo and Juliet_. Also she could hear her parents were quarreling loudly in another place.

“Reimu.” “What, Marisa?” The two girls went fishing nearby the lake. Marisa hung a earthworm onto her fishhook then threw the bait and the needle to the water.

“My Papa said he’s going to find a son-in-law.” Marisa said.

“What’s that?”

“It means that I can’t play with you anymore.” said Marisa in a sad voice.

“Why?”

“Kourin told me that mean I’m going to marry a boy.”

“That’s really confused.” said Reimu.

“Reimu, I like you. I like you so much.” Marisa said.

“I like you too, Marisa.” Reimu said. “It’s different from the way you said. I like you in another way.” Marisa said softly.

“Which way?” “I can’t tell you either.”

“Well, what kind of way you like me, I would like you in the same way.”

“Thank you Reimu,” said Marisa, “You are a very sweet, beautiful girl.”

“So you are.”

“But I afraid I can’t enjoy your beauty and joy anymore… Wait, the buoy! It looks like I caught a big fish! It seems like it’s too big… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

“Hold on, Marisa!”

“Mama, we caught a big fish!” said Reimu, “Marisa caught it!” “It seems that we could have fish soup for lunch. Could Marisa stay here for lunch?” the shrine maiden walked out from the hall and saw their fishing result.

The shrine maiden put the bowl on their table, and then they began their meal.

“Your Right Honorable…”

“What?”

“My Papa wants to find a son-in-law.”

“Then should I say congratulations or anything?”

“I don’t want that…” Marisa cried, “I don’t want something like son-in-law…” the shrine maiden gave a look to her daughter Reimu and didn’t say anything.

“You know, I like Reimu…” Marisa said with her tears, “I like her so much… If that would come true then I can’t be with Reimu anymore…”

“That’s true, Marisa. These things are too cruel for a child like you.”

“I wanna play with Reimu…I wanna play ball with her, go fishing together, go glancing stars with her, I can share my toys with her… I don’t want a life without Reimu…”

“Alright, Marisa.” Said the shrine maiden, “Then what do you want to do?”

“I haven’t replied my Papa, but he will do that…” Marisa sobbing, “I want to stay with Reimu… for the past, the present and future. Now I can play with Reimu, I can work with her when we grow up… Do you had a experience of accompany someone, your Right Honorable?”

“I had, but that also being a past.” The shrine maiden thought for a while, “I took care of Reimu on my own since her birth. Be with Yukari? No, that isn’t. Just had some experience of being together with others.”

“Is that happy?” “Yes, and though everything had gone, it would be satisfied for having such an experience.”

“But I don’t know who else I could be together with…” Marisa calmed, “I have always been with Reimu. Reimu would like to play with me, understand me, I can’t imagine a life without Reimu…”

“I can see your sincere, precious emotions towards Reimu.” The shrine maiden said, “It’s lucky enough for you two girls could meet each other. Don’t think too much, Marisa, things would be better, isn’t it? C’mon! Aren’t you the bravest girl Marisa?”

“Yeah,” Marisa lifted up her head, “I am!”

“Mama.”

“What’s up, Marie?” Marisa walked into her mother’s workshop, and the Madame was putting some purple balloon flowers into the vase. Marisa found a chair and sat nearby her mother.

“Mama, let me see the magic once again.”

“God, you are fallen in love with magic.” said the Madame, “That’s my kid.”

“I’m afraid I can’t see them anymore.” Marisa said. “What are you afraid of?”

“I’m afraid I would have a very boring life.” said Marisa, “Is Papa still working on that marriage stuff?”

The Madame said, “I don’t know. It seems that you don’t like this thing at all.” “Yes.”

“I think you like the little shrine maiden of Hakurei, don’t you?” “Yeah, I like to be with her. She’s my sunshine.”

“That’s my girl.” The Madame smiled, put on her pen and figuring those chemical formulas on the paper, “Mama had never regretted to meet your father, and have a little, cute daughter, that’s you. For me, the most fascinating moment of your father is he was reciting poems in the _Manyoshu_ and playing harmonica. At that time, I thought this boy is gifted.”

“Yeah…””So you have the same idea towards Miss Reimu, right?”

“Yes, Mama. My soul _had knitted to the soul_ of Reimu, by the words as the Holy Bible written.”

“My little magician,” Madame sighed and held Marisa, “Maybe this is our fate as magician – being obsessed with plenty of emotions, whatever allowed or forbidden. In the ancient times, lives of magicians would be ended up at the stakes for we had too much things that is against the Rule of Heavens… But I still want you to know, why magic is a stuff to seek through the entire mystery of our nature? No matter magic or other occults, they are seeing the world’s mysteries through our human nature. Don’t you know electrons in atoms are moving in the same way as the stars in the universe? So do human emotions – when two adapted potions poured into one beaker, they would have drastic reaction and splendid sceneries… There would have something produced, like gold precipitate. Marisa is the resultant of me and your father – and I believe, you have the same reaction with Reimu.”

“Yes, I do.”

“I hope your life could be like those balloon flowers… warm and brave, proud and forceful.” The Madame was caressing Marisa’s blonde hair.

“I love you, Mama.”

“I love you too, Marisa.” The Madame is the greatest woman in this great house.

Then someday, Marisa heard a sound of pipes broken from her mother’s workshop, and she heard her mother fell down. Marisa ran to the room hurriedly – she saw her mother fell off on the floor, with glass pieces and wasted liquid.

That gentle, generous, lovely mother fell off.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fourth part of the Child in the Fog and the Shower.  
> Well, maybe there is another funny stuff for I used a Harry Potter neta that Marisa used Harry's magic spells……  
> Well, the concept of "son-in-law" could be quite different in Asia. Patriarchal could be a common phenomenon in Asia for the right of inheritance that is the eldest son has the supreme right and even the biggest girl who is older than the biggest boy couldn't have such pride. Since ancient Japan, political noble families would bring a young man into their family, for the daughter is the only child and the family need to succeed and the young man would be part of the family - he would have no more relationship with his original family. This kind of marriage usually has a political purpose and now it changed to economic purpose for it still exist among Japanese nobles and family enterprises. That relationship quite like Queen Elizabeth II and the Duke of Edinburgh for the blood must be succeeded but the daughter would still in charge of their family career.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading this part of story.


End file.
